Brooke
by xxPINKmartiniX
Summary: Born into the perfect family. Brooke has no clue what to do when tragedy strikes her family and left alone in unknown terriotory can she find someone to help? book one in the Baton Sauga.


A/N: I do not claim to be V.C. Andrews or the ghost writer. However all characters in this book are mine and I beg of you not to steal them. I am open to criticism praise or just general comments but please review after you read anything! Thank you! Lex

Prologue:

I still remember the days when I was younger; rushing home from my pre-school safely nestled between my older brother and sister so that no harm could come to me. That was how my family always was when we were in public. Momma would never let me out of her sight and soon after my siblings started following suit. Daddy wouldn't just keep me in his eye sight at all times though; no Daddy always had me in his arms or holding his hands….I was the precious one, the spoiled one and I was happy with life that way I mean who wouldn't have been?

My oldest sister, Lindsey, was seven years my senior, Momma and Daddy had had her very early in life. She was gorgeous with her long honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes even when I was six and she was thirteen she had many older guys heads turning. She had an odd obsession with long dangling earrings that she swore made her look older although I secretly thought she looked the same. Not all of my sister's gifts came in looks though. She had a deep love for poetry and could write things I personally felt were as good as Emily Dickens or Edgar Allen Poe. Yes Lindsey was the sweetheart of the family and much adored by everyone we knew…though I believe to this day I loved her more than even my parents because of our close relationship.

My brother, Michael, was one and a half years older than I was but much _much_ taller than I was at all times. He had red hair that he swore made him look like a nerd although I always joked it wasn't the hair that made him a nerd, and green eyes that I envied so much because I always loved green and his eyes looked so royal like emeralds. He was a smart one, Michael the straight A student who helped his older sister with her Algebra in 3rd grade.

Momma and Daddy were so opposite of each other I often wonder how they got along so well. Momma was sweet but absent-minded…she was the kind of person to forget her purse at home and only realize when she went to pay for something. Daddy was very organized his briefcase had everything alphabetically ordered and in separate folder. He never lost his keys and always had his clothes properly ironed to make him look very professional. Momma enjoyed staying indoors. Her favorite sport was shopping and loved to curl up next to a cozy fire in the winter time. Daddy loved sports and being outdoors. On weekends he would take us kids hiking or canoeing and in the summer he loved to spend his time on the beach playing volleyball. Yet even though they were opposite Momma and Daddy knew exactly how to please each other and it was evident to anyone who saw them together that they were very much in love.

Then there was me…. I had long curly dark brown hair. And big chestnut puppy dog eyes that I quickly learned could get me anything from anyone. I wasn't into sitting still like my older siblings I liked to get up and do things. So it was no surprise that at a young age I fell in love with the art of gymnastics. I went to gymnastic classes three times a week would practice my floor routine and tumbling at home. By the time I was 5 I was had moved to a competitive gym and was immediately put in level three classes due to all my previous training. I had a goal and that goal was to be the youngest gold medallist in America at the Olympics. Oh I trained hard every 5-6 days a week I was there practicing and quickly standing out from must other girls there. Yes I had the big muscles the Michael teased made me look like a guy but I was proud of myself and had my life planned out before I was six. Life was perfect, or so I thought then Momma broke the news to me… She and Daddy were going to have another baby

A/N: I know it was short but I just wanted to introduce you to a few people in the family what do you think so far? Nothing interesting I know but it will get better very quickly! I promise! Quickly meaning the next chapter…I should know I've already written it! Love! Lex


End file.
